Un an plus tard
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Un an après la chute de la Bastille, Rosalie se rend sur la tombe d'Oscar. Fiction pour le concours de Lona 2012 sur le 14 juillet. Deuxième place.


_**Un an plus tard**_

- La Bastille est tombée, la Bastille est tombée ! Vive la France !

Les fantômes de ces mots faisaient de nouveau écho dans l'esprit de Rosalie Châtelet, née Lamorlière. Il y avait un an, jour pour jour, la Bastille, symbole du pouvoir royal, était tombée. Le renvoi de Necker avait mis le feu aux poudres, c'était l'étincelle qui avait embrasé le peuple qui souffrait de la faim, de l'inflation et du manque de réformes profondes du pays, le peuple qui souffrait des abus de la société nobiliaire. Cette société à laquelle appartenait Rosalie de part sa naissance. Fille du dernier descendant des Valois par son père, feu le Duc de Saint-Rémi et sa mère, Martine Gabrielle de Gureille, plus connue pour être Julie de Polignac, l'amie intime et supposée amante de la reine, « l'Autrichienne ». Une société que Rosalie exécrait malgré son sang. Elle avait eu la chance de connaître la vie en tant que paysanne puis en tant que courtisane. Et la vie de noble lui faisait pitié. Ces hommes et ces femmes agissant comme des automates. C'était un monde de mort dans lequel elle se sentait étouffée. Elle ne respectait la noblesse que pour une personne : son premier amour, Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Cette femme, que son père avait élevé en homme, qui l'avait recueillie et traitée avec la plus grande bonté.

Cette femme au comportement d'homme qui avait fait chavirer son cœur.

Cette femme qui avait renoncé à sa noblesse de titre pour aider le peuple.

Cette femme dont les derniers mots étaient parmi ceux que l'on scandait aujourd'hui.

Cette femme qui était décédée sous les balles des gardes de la Bastille un an plus tôt.

Rosalie était sur sa tombe, non loin d'Arras. Conformément aux dernières volontés de la femme soldat, elle gisait aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait : un roturier, André Grandier, mort la veille.

- Vous savez Oscar, une petite heure après que vous ayez rejoint André, la Bastille a capitulé. Alain a mené vos hommes à la victoire avec bravoure et ils vous l'ont dédié. Ils ont ensuite, un à un, défilé devant vous en vous saluant avec le plus grand des respects. Le jeune Armand pleurait. Il n'était pas le seul. Tous sont venus pour vos funérailles. François était avec sa femme enceinte. Elle a eu son bébé deux mois plus tard. C'est un fils, qu'ils ont appelé Oscar.

Rosalie avait un léger sourire aux lèvres en évoquant cela.

- Après la chute de la Bastille, le peuple a été pris d'une vague de folie meurtrière. Les gardes et le gouverneur ont été tués, leurs têtes ont voyagé dans tout Paris, fichées sur des piques. On dit que le roi ne sut que bien après ce qu'il s'était passé et tout Versailles était effrayé. Ce fut l'exode pour la cour. Nombre de gens sont partis à l'étranger, certains par ordre de la famille royale. Le roi a envoyé ses frères en sûreté à l'étranger. La reine, quant à elle, a envoyé ses amies se réfugier loin d'elle, hors de France. Julie de Polignac en fait partie. Elle est partie en secret. On dit qu'elle a réussi à quitter le territoire sans trop de tracas alors que la France entière veut sa tête. Il y a des rumeurs selon lesquelles le comte de Fersen serait revenu pour épauler la famille royale. La Bastille a commencé à être démolie dès le lendemain. Vous vous demandez sans doute Oscar comment est la France un an après. Eh bien, au même point. Oh certes, il y a eu de grands moments, certains bons d'autres moins. Une déclaration des droits de l'homme et du citoyen a été mise en place. Elle assure que chaque homme naît libre. Et chaque homme est égal en droit. N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez Oscar ? C'est peu mais c'est déjà un pas. La famille royale vit désormais aux Tuileries. Le 5 octobre, Paris a marché sur Versailles et a ramené la famille royale à Paris. On dit que les femmes voulaient tuer la reine. Mais Marie-Antoinette a été d'une grandeur presque divine. Elle a salué le peuple. Et les menaces de mort se sont transformées en acclamations. On criait : Vive le roi, vive la reine, vive La Fayette ! Et depuis, le roi vit à Paris. On dit qu'il y est très mal logé et qu'en plus, la reine ne peut sortir dans les jardins sans se faire attaquer verbalement. Le peuple vit toujours aussi mal et les chefs de la révolution, Robespierre, Marat, Danton, tous sont victimes de ce qu'ils dénonçaient jadis. Le pouvoir les a corrompus. Et je crains hélas, chère Oscar, que l'avenir de notre pays ne s'annonce sombre. C'est un sentiment qui me hante depuis peu et dont je suis incapable de me défaire. Même si vous me manquez Oscar, je suis heureuse que vous soyez partie. Car si il s'avère que j'ai raison, au moins, vous n'aurez pas à assister avec effroi à ce qu'il se passera. Car je crains que l'idéal pour lequel vous avez donné votre vie ne soit utilisé que comme un justificatif pour une barbarie sanglante.

Rosalie sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolée Oscar. Aujourd'hui devrait être un jour de joie, un jour symbolisant la fin d'un monde injuste, une transition vers un âge d'or et je sais que vous-même, vous auriez aimé que je fête cet événement. Mais vous me manquez tellement Oscar ! Pour moi, ce jour est avant tout le jour où Dieu vous a rappelé à lui !

La jeune femme se calma, posant sa main sur un ventre légèrement rebondi. Il lui fallait arrêter de pleurer. Sinon, son enfant allait en pâtir.

- J'ai une dernière nouvelle Oscar. Bernard et moi, nous allons avoir un bébé ! Et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur une chose. Cet enfant sera nommé François si Dieu fait en sorte qu'il soit un garçon. Car François est votre deuxième prénom. Et si c'est une fille, elle se nommera Oscarine. Et nous ne manquerons pas de lui raconter votre histoire. Tout comme vos hommes l'ont promis quand ils étaient ici il y a bientôt un an. Votre nom survivra. Car l'anonymat ne vous va pas. Tout le monde doit savoir votre histoire. Et je suis certaine que dans deux siècles, les gens parleront encore avec émerveillement de Oscar de Jarjayes, l'héroïne de la Bastille. Notre Lady Oscar.

_**Fin**_


End file.
